


softer now

by HelmetParty



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gender Issues, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Inquisitor Tabris is loud in her thoughts today and Cole just wants her to feel better.





	softer now

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble to feel better about my identity (because if my fics aren't self projections for venting why live?); for all y'all, just know Cole loves you for who you are!

She was there again; the fifth day in a row at Herald's Rest. Perched in an empty corner on the second floor, doing nothing but thinking too much and drinking even more.

Before, Cole couldn't read her. Too bright, like counting birds against the sun. Today, she's visible, oh-so visible, like looking through crystal clear waters to the cavern below. 

"Iceberg. Bright, visible, happy, hopeful; floating and carrying all those who need it. Good intentions, everything on my shoulders, but something always goes wrong. Hide it. Everything would just put pressure on everyone and they don't need it."

Cole hovers on the third floor. He's looking down at her and she only stares back, nearly drunk, quiet and tired. 

"Just want to sleep. Stops the pain for a while."

He pauses.

"Feminine. Girl. Lady, miss, it hurts, it burns and it looks wrong. Words crack against my chest. Can't look in the mirror anymore."

Tabris looks to him with wide eyes. She goes to speak, but he stops her as he walks forward and down.

"You're a man. Your body is...wrong, and it hurts, but that doesn't matter. You are a _man_."

He touches her shoulder and pulls her into a hug. 

"And past that, the weight of all on you. All the hopes you carry, fears you fight. You are theirs."

He's speaking softly. It's different from the yelling and the arguing and everything else and suddenly Tabris is reminded of how much she's missed touch. Cole's arms wrap around her and hold her like she's fragile, about to break, but both of them know that's not true. Even so, it felt good to be held gently, no ulterior intentions, no backstabbing. 

Just _compassion_. Just _love_.

He pulls away after a few moments.

"It must be very hard. I hope I help."

Tabris wipes the tears from her eyes and nods. "Of course you do, Cole." She hesitates and collects herself. "Thank you."

Cole nods and smiles a bit. It felt nice to help, especially when she was so loudly suffering. She feels a little softer now, not so many rough edges, and he hopes that soon - maybe after all of this - _he_ can live as _he_ wants.

 


End file.
